Date night
by BobWritesTheFics
Summary: After admitting their feelings to each other, Beast Boy and Raven get a bit... Awkward. Cyborg once again butts into their love life and gives Beast Boy an idea. "Ask her on a date." Of course, so simple! A date couldn't fail! What's the worst that could happen? (A continuation of Sick Day in Beast Boy's perspective). Rated T for language.
1. Match-Maker Guru

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for asking for a continuation of Sick Day. I decided to make a whole new story instead of a new chapter. Hope you like!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters****

* * *

_Okay, so here's the deal. I like Raven. She likes me. We kissed. It was awesome. But now it's… Whats the word?_

I glanced sideways from the couch. Raven was sitting on the farthest end of it. Star and Robin were sitting between us. I could tell she was trying her best to stare at the TV screen. I knew she knew I was looking at her.

_Awkward. Really fucking awkward. _

Raven fidgeted before standing up suddenly, announcing she was going to her room, and floating off.

_Oh, _so _awkward._

I huffed and slouched against the couch. _I dont get it. I mean, she was nervous when she told me she liked me but when she admitted it and we kissed or whatever she was cool but then the next day she was all red and stopped talking to me and now we're just… Ugh. Just ugh._

_Maybe… Maybe she realized she doesn't actually feel like that about me? She realized this whole situation was a mistake and she just wished it never happened. _

_Then why wouldn't she say that? Knowing her, rejecting me would be easier than admitting feelings for me._

I sighed and glared at the floor. _Maybe I should just reject her before she rejects me-_

"Ow!" I rubbed my head and turned to see Cy jump over the sofa and grab the controller.

"What are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be with Raven," He wiggled his eyebrows and flipped the channel.

"I'm not alone! Robin and-" I look around him and saw that no one was there. I rubbed my head again, "Whatever. You know, a simple 'hello' would suffice. I think a manly slap on the head is overdoing it."

"I can't help all this manly-ness, bro. Can't contain it." He crossed his feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah, well, try." I crossed my arms and leaned back, staring at the TV.

"... So, why _aren't _you with Raven?" Cy said after a minute, muting the TV and turning to me.

I looked down and shrugged, "I… I don't know. I thought… I don't know."

Cy nodded and was silent. Letting me think, I guess.

"... She said she liked me-"

"Actually, she said she was in love with you."

I went red, "Yeah… Anyways, she's not… Talking to me and I don't-"

"Ask her on a date." Cy's face was blank and serious.

"Look, I get that you're a match-maker guru, but can you let me finish my sentences?"

Cyborg laughed, "No."

I roll my eyes, "So, you think I should ask her out?"

Cyborg shrugged, "If you want to. I think she doesn't know how else to move you guys forward. So maybe you should try it out. See how she reacts."

"What if she rejects me?"

"At least she'd be saying something to you."

I blinked, "I hate it when you make a good point."

Cyborg grinned, "You hate it all the time then?"

I got off the couch and headed for the hallway door, "Shut up."

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK  
**

_Shit, that was loud._

**knock knock**

_Too quiet, but it's too late now. Play it cool. _

I was sweating as I stood in front of Ravens door.

"Who is it?" Ravens voice was muffled by the wall.

"Beast Boy."

The was a split second silence. Then the door opened.

"Yeah?" Raven was not quite looking at me and her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Uhm, so, hi first of all. And also… Erm…" _Shit, how do I do this? _

Her eyes slowly locked with mine as if she was forcing herself to look at me.

"Also…?" I could tell she was attempting to hold on to her bored tone, but her voice went up an octave. Somehow her nervousness gave me some courage.

I stood up a little straighter, "Also, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

Her poker face broke as her eyes widened and cheeks reddened, "Wh- Uhm…" She paused as she looked at me. Maybe searching for a sign of a joke. Maybe figuring out if she wanted to say yes. Whatever it was, her poker face was back and she nodded curtly, "Okay," and closed the door in my face.

Usually this would upset me, but I only grinned. I turned and was about to swagger off to my room- maybe even skip a little- when I heard the swoosh of a door. I looked over my shoulder to see her head pop out.

"Uhm, Beast Boy." Her voice was soft and tentative, "What time?"

I smiled, "7:30 sound okay?"

She nodded.

There was a small pause as I smiled at her and she began to get red again, "Yeah, okay, thanks. Bye."

I chuckled. _Yeah, okay, maybe she does still like me. _I headed over to my room, thinking about our plans for that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and feel free to give a review!**

**-Bob**


	2. Love Advisor to the Rescue

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry it's so late. I wasn't sure where to go with the story and had a bit of writers block. But now I know what's going to happen with the rest of the story :D**

* * *

I have a date with Raven. Awesome. One problem, though. What. The. Hell. Are. We. Gonna. Do? I stopped in the middle of the hallway once I realized this. Half of me wants to go ask the "love guru" and the other half of me wants to ask the person who's actually in a relationship. After a second of considering the pros and cons, I head over to the latter: Robin. He would probably annoy me less if I asked for relationship advice.

I walk over to Robins room and knock. "Yo, Robin, you gotta second?"

I hear some shuffling then a muffled, "Uh, sure. Come in."

The door opens and I see Robin and Starfire sitting on his bed. They look very comfortable and casual, but I notice that Starfires hair is messed up a bit.

_Dude._

"Sorry for, er, interrupting." I say, rubbing my neck, "But I was hoping to get some advice from you, Robin. And maybe you can help me out, too, Star."

Starfire smiled at me warmly, "Of course! Anything for my friend. What is it that you require advice on, Beast Boy?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Well, there's this girl that I asked out on a date… and she said yes-"

Starfire's eyes got wide and she zoomed up to me, her face close, "Really? Who?"

My face went red, "Uh…" I was hesitant to tell them it was Raven. I was pretty sure she would get embarrassed if anyone else knew that we had, uhm, romantic feelings for each other at the moment.

"Star, just let him ask us his question before you start interrogating him." Robin said. He seemed in a hurry to get this done. _I wonder why._

Starfire ignored him, "Is it our dear friend Raven?"

"Wha-! Er-" I tripped up on my words, not sure how to reply. Luckily, Robin came to my rescue without knowing it.

"No way, Star. Even if Beast Boy was interested she wouldn't have said yes. Now let him finish." He said, exasperated.

She looked disappointed as she sat back down next to him. I sighed and continued, "Well, I was wondering, what did you guys do for a first date?"

Starfires eyes lit up again, "Oh, we went to the fair! But we were interrupted by the aliens who attacked us. None the less, it was so romantic! Robin got me the melting sugar of cotton and we rode on the spinning wheel-"

Robin laughed, "That wasn't our first date, Starfire. We weren't even together then."

Starfire looked confused, "But isn't that what you do when you are a couple? We do that other times as well."

"Yeah, well, its different when you do that as a couple and when you do that as friends."

Starfire pursed her lips with her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh. Then what was our first date as a couple?"

"I would say it was while we were in Tokyo. After we defeated Brushogun. We celebrated together with everyone then went to walk around town on our own." Robin said, smiling warmly at her.

"Thats all?" I asked. "You don't have to get her ten dozen roses and a limo or anything?"

Robin shrugged, "With Kitten you would,-" Starfire's eyes narrowed at that name, "but it really depends on what her interests are."

"Her interests…?" I suddenly got an idea. "Oh! Cool. Thanks, dude! And dudette!" I walked out, the door shutting behind me. I could hear their muffled voices as I headed to my room.

"No problem- OW! What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing. I thought there was a bug of blood drinking on you, Robin dear."

"Look, I just mentioned Kitten. It's not like I was- OW! Starfire! Stop!"

"It's another insect. Stop moving so I can get it!"

I got to my room and looked for my computer. After half an hour of digging through dirty clothes and unidentifiable food, I found it under a pile of underwear on my desk. I opened it up and dusted it off with a pair of boxers. Once it turned on I started searching for different places I _knew_ Raven would like going to. This date would be amazing if I had anything to say about it.

As I was looking up various date destinations, I started thinking about Starfire's inquiry. Why did she immediately go to Raven? I wondered if Raven told anyone of her feelings before she admitted them to me. It doesn't seem like her, but if she were to tell anyone, Starfire would make sense. Although her ability to keep a secret is questionable. _I guess it doesn't matter either way, but I'm still curious as to how long it took her to admit it to Star. Now that I think about it, how long has Raven felt this way towards me? Not longer than me, I'm sure. But, then again, how long have_ I _felt this way about her? When did I even realize I liked her?_

I leaned back in my chair, looking at the wall in front of me. I tried to think back on when I first started getting nervous around her. _I guess… it would be that time she had that weird relationship thing with that book guy. What was his name? Malcher? Mulchor? Malchior! Yeah, after that whole mess Raven hugged me and… I guess thats when I started trying to be near her a lot more often. But I didn't realize I liked her until later. _My eyebrows furrowed together. _Man, that guy was a total jerk. I'm glad he's outta the picture. _

I shook my head and looked back at my computer. "I need to figure out the schedule. Then clothes… Oh dude. I'm screwed on that part." I said to myself. I took a deep breath and started researching again, determined.

_I swear, this is gonna make up for all stuff I've said to her in the past. I'm gonna prove that I can do her creepy- er, interesting stuff too. Tonight, it's all gonna be about her._

* * *

**Thank you for reading and feel free to give a review!  
**

**-Bob**


End file.
